Living In The Dead!
This is the twenty-fourth story written in the series. It's a Brad-centric episode. *'Part 1' Flashback: Brad Bright Brad Bright opened his eye. Selma Bright, Brad’s wife was next to him in bed. I did just had a bad dream said Brad. Oh, are you going to work with Chris? asked Selma. Yes, we have to work together said Brad. Brad was walking to his brother’s house. Hello Chris said Brad. Hello, do you know about The Plan? asked Chris. Yes, you’re going to do it said Brad. Yes, I’m sure I will said Chris. Glass has to be dead said Chris. If Glass is dead, then we could work out our plan said Chris. But why do I have to die? asked Brad. It’s just your faith said Chris. Dead is Dead said Chris. Chris was pusht on a button and the TV was on. Markus O’Connor, the husband of Rachel McConnor has been deceased. You know The Plan said Chris. The Plan of our conspiracy to Brad. I have to go said Brad. Not now said Chris. We have much time said Chris. Look what a friend of my send to me said Chris. The Edruck Watch. It was first from Henry Gale said Chris. But now belong it to me laught Chris. Brad looked at Chris. Do you know what the difference is between me and you? asked Chris. No said Brad. You have a girlfriend and I not said Chris. Sometimes, I ask myself who with that crazy man said Chris. You the man in a black suit with a masker? asked Brad. Yes, he works only with us said Chris. Do you think that we can trust him? asked Brad. Yes, but I’m ask myself to who is he talking via his phone? asked Chris. To his mother laught Brad. No, to his MASTER said Chris. *'Part 2' What, his master? asked Brad. Yes, he is his master. We have to bring Bob to him said Chris. If we have Mandy, we held her in hostage said Brad. Yes, but Mandy is special, she can see The Real Past said Chris. Brad was taking his guns. Your scared for your dead, aren’t you? asked Chris. Yes, I’m the sacrifice that this Island demanded said Brad. Maybe The Island wouldn’t let you die said Chris. Yes, you don’t have to die for something said Brad. A few hours later. Here is it said Bob. Bob opened the door from The Bright House. Where are you Brad? asked Bob. I'm here upstairs. I'm going to kill Jennifer's daughter said Brad. Brad put the gun for the head of Mandy Crash. You have no much time do you know said Brad. Finally the bad guys winning from the good guys said Brad. Goodbye Mandy said Brad. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2... A shot of a gun was heard and Brad felt on the floor. Bob and Jennifer were going upstairs, where they saved Mandy. She's save said Jennifer. But 'who' saved us? asked Bob. We have 35 minutes, that's long enough to save Eric Glass. Stop! said the mostly dead Brad. It's not over, I'm in the conspiracy. My brother to. You could never save him. He's trapped, were my brother could kill him. You have to search for NP, Jennifer said Brad. My great-grandfather Gregory Nodal Bright has let money somewhere. You have to find that money. So you can live together said Brad. Brad was dead. Chris got a message. Oh no thought Chris while he was with Eric Glass. You're going to die, today said Chris. Eric stand up. Now it's time said Bob. Bob was walking to Chris Bright. Hello, Bob Crash. Do you know why nobody is in the building? asked Chris. Because it told them that there was a bom here. So now we could talk face-to-face said Chris. You only got 15 minutes left said Chris. Is it good if I tell you something? asked Eric Glass. Yes, that are your last words in your life said Chris. So do you mean that you're looking for something, something specials? asked Chris. Yes, I always waited on a day of freedom said Eric. And today is that day coming said Eric. How do you mean? asked Chris. Eric put out his jacket een second gun and shot Chris Bright dead. The whole police office is going to explode said Eric. You will find said Chris. What? asked Eric. Your father said Chris. It was nice to meet you said Chris Bright. Nice to you to said Eric. You got 50 seconds left. Come said Eric. A few minutes later Chris was waking up. He was going to Brad Bright. The Plan worked said Chris. Brad stand up. You can good acting said Chris. I’m glad that we both had a bulletproof said Chris. This is just the beginning! said Chris.